Jarodibal
by Sydnette la Psy Cameleonne
Summary: Jarod découvre les secrets profonds d'Hannibal Lecter. Au même moment, Miss Parker découvre des choses affreuses sur son frère adoré... Fic déviante, pas mythologie réelle.
1. Il existe des monstres parmi nous

Jarodibal (crossover)  
  
Auteur : la même dingue que celle qui a fait ce site, cad Sydnette la Psy-Caméléonne (delphinevb@chez.com)  
  
Fan-fiction terminé le : idée trouvée le 17 octobre 2002, rédaction réelle commencée le vendredi 25 octobre 2002, terminée le dimanche 1er juin 2003 (vi, j'ai pris mon temps... il faut dire que je ne fais pas que ça, loin de là !).  
  
Où le situer : Voir note 2.   
  
Résumé : Jarod discovers secrets of Hannibal Lecter. In the same moment, Miss Parker learns horrible things about her "chéri" brother...  
  
Disclaimer : Non, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (dommage, d'ailleurs !) et je ne touche pas d'argent pour ces fics...  
  
Notes :   
  
Ce fan-fiction devait rester une exclusivité de mon site. Comme tous les textes des pages Internet (protégés par diverses lois de la propriété intellectuelle), il est bien sûr expressément interdit de le copier, même si vous précisez le nom de l'auteur. Le plus simple est de mettre un lien de votre page vers la mienne (pour cela, il n'y a aucun problème. Mais comme je pratique l'échange de liens quasi-systématique, prévenez-moi, je placerai votre adresse dans mes sites partenaires sur la page "Liens").  
  
Note 2 : Nouvelle équation de la Dingue en chef... Jarod + Hannibal = Jarodibal... Hum... J'explique car ça n'est pas évident pour tout le monde (seul mon pôvre entourage comprendrait sans détour...). Ce fanfic est un crossover avec la trilogie Hannibal Lecter de Thomas Harris, qui comporte les ouvrages suivants : "Dragon Rouge", "Le Silence des Agneaux" et "Hannibal". Ces histoires ont été portées à l'écran et sont donc assez connues, facilitant la compréhension du lecteur. J'ai tenté de respecter l'esprit des livres mais bien évidemment non seulement je ne suis pas l'auteur mais en plus il s'agit d'un crossover, alors il est difficile de conserver toute la richesse de l'original. J'ai juste essayé de supprimer toute forme de vulgarité, chose que j'ai du mal à tolérer dans les romans (même si l'histoire est tendancieuse, on peut toujours essayer de sous-entendre plutôt que d'user d'un langage cru). Pour situer un petit peu, j'ai imaginé la situation si Clarice Starling n'était jamais venue et si elle avait été remplacée par un certain agent du FBI, Jarod... Dans la trilogie, cet épisode se situe donc à la place du "Silence des Agneaux" (sauf que l'on sait encore moins de choses sur le docteur, car évidemment si on sait qu'il a dévoré la langue d'une infirmière mon fanfic tombe à l'eau) et dans Le Caméléon il se situe (au départ je ne souhaitais pas du tout le situer) juste après l'épisode où on découvre que Lyle est cannibale : "Que la lumière soit" ("The Agent Of Year Zero"). J'ai écrit ce fanfic car je suis fan d'Hannibal bien sûr et pour changer des fanfics et particulièrement les crossover que j'ai pu imaginer ou lire (personne à ma connaissance n'a imaginé un crossover avec la trilogie).   
  
Note 3 : Ce fanfic est dédié à tous les fans d'Hannibal Lecter... (vous allez vous rendre compte que j'ai trahi l'original mais bon...)  
  
Note 4 : Les parties en italique sont très souvent des pensées des personnages.  
  
Note 5 : L'auteur, qui est une infatigable bavarde, n'a pas pu se retenir de mettre entre parenthèses tous les commentaires qui lui sont venus à l'esprit pendant l'écriture de ce récit, malgré une lecture moins facile. Si jamais vous vouliez néanmoins des précisions, que vous aviez des questions, envoyez-moi un petit e-mail, je me ferai un plaisir d'y répondre (j'en suis un un stade où je peux encore répondre à tous les e-mails qu'on m'envoie... plus ou moins vite bien sûr, surtout si votre question en amène d'autres qui m'entraînent à créer une nouvelle page).  
  
  
  
PARTIE 1  
  
Il existe des monstres  
  
parmi nous...  
  
  
  
Alec Baldow était terrifié. Recroquevillé dans un coin de la pièce aux murs blancs, il sentait son coeur battre la chamade. Son pouls approchait des 170. Ce dingue allait le mordre, il en était certain. Ces yeux foncés, ce regard de braise sous une barrière de sourcils épais et sombres, cachaient quelque chose d'indicible, pas rassurant du tout. Alec fuyait de coin en coin mais l'autre, les piques brunes de ses cheveux voltigeant à chaque geste, le poursuivait inlassablement, émettant des grognements rauques et des sons indescriptibles. Il était agile, bondissant au-dessus des tables, tout en répandant les objets présents sur celles-ci sur le sol. Il portait un jean noir, et sa chemise blanche gisait sur le linoléum blanc. Il l'avait arrachée tout à l'heure. Le local faisait penser à un hôpital, avec ses teintes claires, maladives. Pourtant un insigne géant accroché au mur indiquait le contraire. Un panneau de velours bleu marine, rouge et blanc était plaqué grâce à quelques petits clous. Sur ce rond de velours était inscrite, en lettres brodées dorées, cette inscription : "Federal Bureau of Investigations". Mais que se passait-il donc au quartier général du FBI ?   
  
L'agent Baldow ne vit pas l'obstacle devant lui. Il trébucha sur une pile de dossiers, regardant en arrière si le monstre était là, et s'étala de tout son long. L'autre fonça sur lui. Alec n'aurait jamais imaginé quand ce type avait frappé à sa porte qu'il pouvait être dangereux. Une allure impeccable : veste noire, cravatte et sourire poli. Il aurait pu être agent, tiens ! Mais la porte s'était refermée et l'aspect de cet homme avait radicalement changé. Son sourire n'était plus qu'un rictus grimaçant, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Pourquoi avait-il choisi Baldow comme victime ? Celui-ci n'en savait rien. Il était sa proie, cela il le comprenait. Les malades comme ce type avaient leur propre logique. Baldow avait fait quelques études de psychologie mais le comportement de ce genre de gugusses... Il valait mieux s'adresser à un vrai psychiatre... comme Hannibal Lecter. Cette pensée aurait pu le faire sourire, dans d'autres circonstances, mais ce type devant lui lui rappelait beaucoup les descriptions du Cannibale. Même courtoisie, même regard froid, même imprévisibilité... Alec Baldow avait devant lui un autre cannibale. Cet homme l'avait maintenant saisi à la gorge, avec deux mains puissantes et grandes. Les muscles de ses bras saillaient, son cou ruisselait un peu par l'effort. Baldow saisit le poignet de Monstre, qui essayait de le mordre. Il pouvait sentir son coeur battre. Alec en ralâcha sa prise par surprise. Malgré cette activité intense, le Monstre gardait un calme incroyable. Son pouls ne devait pas dépasser 100... caractéristique commune avec Lecter... Baldow sentait sa fin proche. Le souffle de l'inconnu était près, si près... Il ferma les yeux.  
  
Une voix grave déclara : "Bravo, Jarod !".  
  
Le Caméléon se releva, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il alla ramasser sa chemise et la remit sur son dos, sans prendre néanmoins la peine de la reboutonner entièrement. Il avait maintenant perdu toute attitude inquiétante. L'agent Baldow ouvrit les yeux, tandis que Jack Crawford lui-même félicitait le Monstre. Alec n'y comprenait rien. Le boss trouvait la situation tout à fait normale et parlait avec l'inconnu comme s'ils étaient des amis d'enfance. Il se leva et se prépara à apostropher violemment son chef, tendant un doigt accusateur. Jarod saisit ce doigt et le serra en balançant la main de haut en bas; tout en prononçant : "Excusez-moi, je ne me suis pas présenté. Jarod Goldteam". Crawford ajouta : "Votre nouveau collègue". Baldow se calma mais demanda : "Que signifie ?...". Crawford répondit : "Cétait une sorte de test. Nous ne recherchons pas n'importe qui. Nous avions besoin d'un agent qui ait des dons d'acteur. Jarod est une perle rare. Un CV impressionnant, en plus". Jarod ne dit mot mais souriait largement. Alec Baldow remarqua : "Vous auriez pu me prévenir. J'ai eu la peur de ma vie ! J'ai bien cru rencontrer le clone de... qui vous savez". Mieux valait ne pas citer le nom de Lecter devant Crawford ; lui-même évitait au maximum. Le chef répliqua : "L'effet aurait été gâché si je vous avais averti. Je constate que l'agent Goldteam a tout à fait les capacités requises pour la mission que j'ai à lui confier. Venez, Jarod. Et encore bravo, nous y avons presque cru, tout en connaissant la situation... Vous êtes un vrai caméléon humain !". Il se retournait déjà et marchait d'un pas décidé dans le couloir blanc crème. Jarod sourit, répéta : "Caméléon..." et suivit son nouveau patron.   
  
Jack Crawford attendit que le nouvel élément fut entré dans son bureau puis referma la porte et commença à parler : "Vous savez, agent Goldteam, vous n'avez vraiment pas été choisi au hasard. Nous avons "testé" douze autres hommes avant vous. Mais aucun ne possédait votre sang-froid et votre sens de l'initiative". Jarod se dit que Crawford devait être d'une inhabituelle bonne humeur. Il distribuait les compliments de manière plutôt parcimonieuse, généralement. Le directeur s'assit dans un fauteuil de cuir brun et poursuivit : "Il nous fallait vraiment quelqu'un de spécial pour travailler sur ce dossier, nous avons eu trop d'échecs. Votre idée est épatante, bien que dangereuse. Vous me semblez avoir une solide constitution et des nerfs d'acier mais ce monstre en a abattu plus d'un, par la parole seule". Jarod répliqua : "J'ai une certaine habitude de ce genre d'êtres". Crawford sourit : "Oui, je sais. Dix ans comme psychiatre dans l'hôpital du Delaware sont une formation... Mais Lecter est tout de même un cas à part ! Avez-vous eu l'occasion de côtoyer un cannibale, là-bas ?". Jarod répondit, avec un léger frisson dissimulé : "Oh oui... J'ai connu un cannibale". "Très bien. Je crois que je vais donner le feu vert à votre initiative. Votre système est ingénieux. Je vous préviens cependant : le personnel peut être un peu dur avec vous. Les seules personnes au courant sont le directeur adjoint, et le directeur, naturellement, mais celui-ci est à l'hôpital, suite à un accident de voiture. J'ai d'ailleurs eu bien du mal à le convaincre. Je dois espérer que Krendler et le département de la justice ne sachent rien de l'opération... Très bien, je crois que nous avons tout examiné. Voyez-vous un problème ?". Jarod répliqua : "Non aucun". Alors que Crawford quittait le bureau, il ajouta juste pour lui-même : "...sauf une contrainte de temps, si je ne veux pas me retrouver avec Miss Cuir sur le dos...".  
  
Miss Parker était toute retournée. Comment avait-elle fait pour être aussi mal entourée ? Qu'est-ce que le Ciel avait à lui repprocher ? Une telle famille ! Une mère irréprochable, ou presque, mais morte. Un père absent, dans tous les sens du terme et un frère... Quel frère ! En plus d'être torturées dans une cabane sordide au fond de l'appartement de Lyle, les jeunes asiatiques avec lesquelles il se liait finissaient en brochettes, accompagnées d'un délicieux petit chianti florentin (amateurs : ne pas confondre avec le canti. Personnellement je trouve ce dernier ignoble - Syd, qui essaye tout comme dans l'une de ses émissions préférées ! -. Cette référence au chianti n'est évidemment pas un hasard, comme le savent les fans d'Hannibal - au fait, je rassure le peuple, les fans d'Hannibal ne sont pas des cannibales, je n'ai encore dévoré personne, mais juste des personnes qui apprécient le bon côté du personnage...)... L'estomac de Miss Parker se souleva à nouveau à cette idée. Elle ne put tenir et fonça droit aux toilettes.   
  
Sois forte, ma vieille, sinon tu finiras comme ta mère. Allons, pas d'enfantillage ! Tu as tout supporté jusqu'à présent : le départ de Jarod, l'indifférence de ton père, la mort de ton petit-ami, Raines... Alors le cannibalisme de ton frère, c'est du banal... L'image de la famille Parker n'est qu'un peu plus hideuse. Un peu plus de terre sur un miroir souillé...  
  
Quand elle ressortit, Sydney était là. Quel soulagement ! Elle avait justement besoin d'une présence. Entre Raines et Lyle, son coeur balançait pour la berceuse du soir... mais pour le réconfort, mieux valait chercher ailleurs. L'image de Raines, un bonnet de nuit sur la tête,  
  
  
  
(là normalement vous aviez une illustration, pour la voir --- mon site ! lolll)  
  
  
  
chantant "Dodo, l'enfant do" la fit sourire. Sydney, soulagé, sourit aussi.  
  
Il ne faut pas demander quelles horreurs elle a encore découvertes. Serait-ce la vérité sur sa mère ? Mon Dieu, faites qu'elle ne sache pas cela !  
  
Le psychologue déclara : "Qu'il est bon de vous voir joyeuse ! Depuis hier, votre tête est à peu près aussi gaie que celle d'un macchabée". Visiblement il attendait une réponse. Réponse que Miss Parker ne voulait pas lui donner. Pas maintenant.  
  
Le macchabée vivant, c'est Raines. Je ne suis qu'une apprentie-macchabée... Causes toujours, tu ne l'auras pas, ta réponse ! Il veut que je lui conte mes malheurs ? Il peut aller se faire voir ! Je n'ai besoin que d'une présence amicale, pas d'un psy. Il peut oublier son boulot, de temps en temps ?! Enfin, il ne veut que t'aider ! Ca y est, ma petite voix intérieure s'y met ! De toute façon, je ne peux pas garder cela pour moi. Il finira tôt ou tard par me faire cracher le morceau, il est habile. Tant d'années au Centre...  
  
Elle soupira : "C'est à propos de Lyle". Sydney sourit, se mordillant le petit doigt, un air ironique sur le visage. Le même sourire que Jarod. Ils avaient du aller à la même école du sourire...  
  
Elle va exploser. Ca va être drôle. Qu'elle est prévisible !  
  
Miss Parker aboya : "Vous voulez que je parle, non ?! Si je ne le fais pas, vous allez tourner autour du pot pendant des jours, en me posant des questions proches de celle à laquelle vous voulez que je réponde. Vous désirez savoir ce qui me tracasse, c'est ça ?". Sydney redevint sérieux : "En effet. Je n'aime pas vous voir triste. Si vous avez besoin d'un conseil... Que se passe-t-il ?".  
  
Miss Parker n'avait pas la force de rabrouer Sydney et de le renvoyer arroser ses précieux bonzaïs. Et puis il était si gentil... Elle déplorait la gentillesse, la méprisait. Il finirait mal, s'il ne se méfiait pas un peu plus. Comme sa mère. Mais un peu d'affection dans un monde de brutes... Elle était si lasse. Lyle... Sa mère... Elle sentit des larmes couler. Elle n'avait pas dormi depuis plus de quarante-huit heures. En fait cinquante-huit heures, très exactement. Elle s'effondra dans les bras de Sydney, lequel ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu la mettre dans cet état ? Même la découverte de l'identité de son jumeau ne l'avait pas remuée à ce point.  
  
Quelle idiote, non mais quelle idiote ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends pour foncer droit dans les bras du premier psy venu ? Qu'est-ce qu'il me passe par la tête ? Ma crédibilité va être fortement menacée !  
  
Elle s'écarta, les yeux secs, un air impassible sur le visage. Sydney savait qu'il ne fallait pas s'y fier ; il usait des mêmes techniques... "Qu'avez-vous appris sur Lyle, mlle Parker ?". La Dragon Lady le regarda, l'air un peu absent. Il était inutile de mentir. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas de pierre, il devinait tout. Il ne la connaissait que trop bien pour reconnaître les signes du "chamboulement affectif". Alors elle prononça un seul mot : "Cannibale". "Quoi ?!!". Sydney était sous le choc. "Il est...". "Oui, cannibale. Il mange les pitites chinoises, vous voyez le topo ?". Sydney hocha la tête et redevint parfaitement impassible lui aussi, l'air de dire : "Oui, après tout, j'en ai vu d'autres", ce qui était parfaitement exact. Soixante ans plus tôt, il en avait vu d'autres, effectivement. Il déclara : "Sincères condoléances...". Miss Parker ne sourit pas, mais intérieurement elle apprécia l'humour que Sydney était capable d'avoir en toutes circonstances. "Comme vous dites... Je suis maudite, il faut croire...". Sydney réfléchissait : "Je me demande ce qui a pu le pousser à...". Miss Parker eut un geste d'agacement : "Ne cherchez pas d'explications, Syd. Il est dingue". Sydney désapprouva : "Ce terme ne signifie rien en psychiatrie, mlle Parker". Cela rappela une information à la Miss : "Il a déjà vu un psy, m'a-t-on dit. Quand il a commencé à devenir violent, adolescent, le Centre l'a dirigé vers un docteur, vous vous souvenez ? J'ignore qui c'est, mais peut-être pourrait-il nous apprendre quelque chose". Elle prit un air pensif. Sydney remarqua : "Il est tenu par le secret professionnel. Il ne dira rien". Miss Parker se tourna vers Sydney, un sourire éclairant son visage : "On parie ?".  
  
  
  
Chesapeake, Hôpital psychiatrique pour Criminels irresponsables, dans le Maryland, non loin du Delaware... Barney poussait le détenu vers l'avant. Celui-ci portait une camisole blanche et un masque grillagé qui l'empêchait de mordre. Ah la la ! Un deuxième cannibale ! Comme si un ne suffisait pas... Le docteur Lecter était courtois, intelligent, prudent, mais qu'en serait-il de celui-ci ? Un dur à cuire, paraissait-il. Une bonne douzaine de victimes connues à son actif. Plus toutes celles qu'on avait pas retrouvé, il ne fallait pas se faire d'illusions. Comment s'appelait-il, déjà ? Ah oui ! Jarod, Jarod Bowman. Barney s'arrêta et prévint le malade : "Pas de geste brusque. Sinon...". Il désignait de petites flèches enduites de tranquilisant. L'autre ne réagit pas. Il avait un regard si sombre... Barney tira un gros trousseau de clés de sa ceinture et ouvrit une grille. Un panneau de verre et un passe-documents avaient été ajoutés, comme pour la cellule de Lecter. Barney se demandait si le docteur allait apprécier d'avoir un nouveau voisin... Généralement il appréciait la solitude et la méditation. Cela dit, Bowman semblait étrangement silencieux, comme le docteur. Celui-ci prononça "Bonjour, Barney" et observa le nouveau venu avec étonnement. Assis sur son lit, le dos droit dans une position figée et digne, il était en train de lire un exemplaire d'un des nombreux magazines auquel il était abonné. Le psychiatre recevait chaque jour une impressionnante quantité de courrier. De sa voix au timbre métallique, il demanda juste : "Qu'a-t-il donc fait ?". L'infirmier répondit : "Cannibalisme, doc", puis s'éloigna. Le docteur haussa un sourcil mais ne dit rien. Il se contenta de sourire légérement et de scruter le petit nouveau. Quelle bonne idée de placer une simple plaque de verre pare-balles entre les deux cellules ! Jadis il n'y avait que des pierres... Chilton devenait gâteux, ou alors il l'avait fait exprès, peut-être pour le provoquer. Oui, sans doute était-ce un nouveau plan de Chilton. Il n'aimait rien de plus que de le torturer et de l'agacer, et tout était bon pour ce faire. Mais l'effet était raté dans ce cas. Une nouvelle personnalité à étudier, quelle aubaine ! Le nouveau venu demeurait extrêmement silencieux, tapi dans l'ombre, mais Lecter devinait sa silhouette dans l'obscurité presque totale. Bowman, s'était réfugié sur son nouveau lit, assis en tailleur, le dos voûté et les bras ballants, et il observait un point fixe à droite de lui. Avec un morceau de craie, il venait de tracer des caractères tremblotants. Lecter s'approcha un peu pour lire. Sur le mur en face de lui étaient inscrites six lettres, qui formaient un mot : "REFUGE".  
  
  
  
Jack Crawford reposa le combiné noir, lentement. Quel crétin, ce Chilton ! Un jour il donnait une autorisation, le lendemain il revenait sur sa décision. De toute façon, il était trop tard. Goldteam, alias Bowman, était parti. Sa mission ne pouvait être interrompue. La regard de Crawford tomba sur une photographie. Il s'adonna à la contemplation de celle qu'il nommait Bella et n'y pensa plus. Jusqu'à ce que son regard tombe sur un rapport provenant de l'Ecole. Hum... Il ne pouvait pas aller lui-même constater la manière dont ce Jarod Goldteam se débrouillait, question de rassurer Chilton, et de se rassurer. Mais une élève... Lecter ne se méfierait pas d'une élève. Quel bon exercice de se retrouver face à deux cannibales ! On verrait tout de suite si Goldteam était persuasif (mais il le semblait de toute façon) et si l'Ecole contenait de bons éléments. Cette opération pouvait sembler un peu inutile mais au FBI ce mot n'existait pas. Tout devait être parfait, en apparence le meilleur des mondes possible.  
  
  
  
Miss Parker se dit qu'elle ferait bien de passer chez la manucure. A force de se ronger les ongles comme ça, il n'allait plus rien rester. Heureusement, pour l'instant, elle n'avait attaqué que le vernis incolore qui ornait ses mimines. Elle allait exploser si Syd et Broots ne se dépêchaient pas ! "Alors ?!", cria-t-elle en voyant l'informaticien arriver, une feuille à la main. Sydney répondit avant lui : "Eh bien, Mlle Parker, le travail n'a pas été facile. On trouverait plus aisément une aiguille dans une botte de foin !". La Dragon Lady ne put se retenir : "Je me moque de vos aiguilles et du foin ! Abrégez ! Qu'avez-vous découvert de si important pour me réveiller à six heures du matin ? J'attends depuis une bonne heure ! QUE SE PASSE-T-IL ?".   
  
Sydney répliqua : "Vous vouliez savoir qui avait été chargé de votre jumeau, n'est-ce pas ?". Miss Parker soupira : "Evitez ce terme pour parler de Lyle, s'il vous plaît... Vous avez la réponse, ou quoi ?! On ne va pas attendre jusqu'à la Saint-Glinglin quand même !" (note de l'auteur : je connais cette date ! J'hésite entre la date de naissance de Jay, et le retour parmi les vivants de Raines...). Broots intervint : "En fait, heu..., Lyle a vu plusieurs personnes. On nous avez dit que sa violence ne s'était déclarée que vers 15 ans (cf "Le crash"). Pourtant, des psys l'ont suivi bien avant cette date. Quand il était adolescent, en 1972, un certain docteur Blitz s'est occupé de lui" (ndlr : "Blitz" signifie "éclair" en allemand...). Miss Parker le coupa instantanément : "Ah ! Vous avez cherché à le joindre, au moins ?". "A... A vrai dire, heu... Il est aux Bahamas...". Miss Parker aboya (une fois de plus) : "Quoi ?!! Oh ! malheur ! Mais pourquoi faut-il que ça arrive maintenant ? Il ne peut pas partir en août, comme tout le monde ?!". Broots poursuivit : "Vous savez, je... je ne crois pas que...". "Que quoi, Broots ?!". "Il ne peut pas vous apprendre grand-chose. Lyle n'a été chez lui que deux séances".   
  
Miss Parker s'étonna : "Deux séances ? Seulement ? Pour quelles raisons Lyle a-t-il décidé de changer ? Ou le Centre, plutôt ?". Ce fut Sydney qui apporta la réponse : "A vrai dire, le docteur Blitz s'est vite aperçu que le cas de Lyle relevait de la psychiatrie, réellement. Il l'a redirigé vers un de ses collègues, le docteur Alan Donwere, qui a travaillé au Centre durant quelques mois, peu avant le commencement du projet Caméléon". Miss Parker s'était un peu calmée. Elle interrogea le psychologue : "Il l'a vu un peu plus de deux séances ?".   
  
Sydney sourit : "Ne soyez pas si impatiente ! Oui. Monsieur Donwere l'a eu comme patient pendant à peu près six mois". Miss Parker demanda : "Et pourquoi Lyle l'a-t-il quitté ?". Sydney répondit : "Alan Donwere est mort". La Miss rit : "Hum ! Lui aussi a terminé en salade, arrosé de chianti !". Broots exprima son dégoût, tandis que Sydney répliquait : "Il a eu un arrêt cardiaque". La Dragon Lady s'enquit : "Ses dossiers sont-ils tout de même disponibles ?". Broots s'exclama : "Ses dossiers ! Mais son cabinet a subi un grand incendie juste après sa mort !". Miss Parker remarqua : "Habile, très habile. Le Centre, sans aucun doute... Ils ne veulent pas qu'on sache certaines choses sur le passé de Lyle... Très bien. Qui a-t-il vu ensuite ?". Sydney réfléchit un peu, puis déclara : "Personne, pendant à peu près six mois". La Miss s'exclama : "Six mois !".   
  
Sydney hocha la tête : "Oui, même plutôt sept. Puis...". Le psychologue hésita. Miss Parker demanda : "Quoi ?!" (elle n'est vraiment pas polie du tout ...). Broots répliqua : "C'est un peu délicat, Mlle... Mlle Parker... Il n'a pas vu n'importe qui, heu..., après... Pendant quelques années... Environ quatre ans... Jusque 1976 ou 1977, je ne sais plus... Il a vu un docteur à Baltimore... heu...". Miss Parker leva les yeux au ciel : "Parlez ! Je ne suis pas en sucre. Après ce que je viens d'apprendre sur Lyle, je crois que je peux tout entendre !". Sydney intervint : "Le Centre a choisi quelqu'un de très compétant. Un excellent docteur, et je sais de quoi je parle. Il est très célèbre, maintenant pour autre chose que ses capacités à analyser, malheureusement". Miss Parker cria : "QUI EST-CE ?!".  
  
Sydney annonça : "Il s'agit du psychiatre Hannibal Lecter".  
  
  
  
A suivre  
  
  
  
Evidemment, ceci n'est qu'un crossover, qui ne permet pas d'exploiter tout le personnage d'Hannibal Lecter. J'aurais bien félicité un certain auteur (Sataï Nad : si jamais tu passes par ici, auteur mystérieux, tu as mon respect total !!!! Chapôôô !!!!!!!!! J'aaaaadore !!!! Visiblement nous avons les mêmes références, j'ai moins aussi énormément apprécié "A couteaux tirés" !) de fanfic sur Hannibal, mais je n'ai pas son e-mail. Il faut cependant savoir que "Wild Nature" est une petite merveille, et qu'il est très bien écrit : allez-donc le lire si vous voulez... J'adore les fics shipper !!!!! (il faudrait que je m'y mette, mais je ne ferais pas mieux que ça !) 


	2. Etudes de comportements

Jarodibal (crossover)  
  
Auteur : la même dingue que celle qui a fait ce site, cad Sydnette la Psy-Caméléonne (delphinevb@chez.com)  
  
Fan-fiction terminé le : idée trouvée le 17 octobre 2002, rédaction réelle commencée le vendredi 25 octobre 2002, terminée le dimanche 1er juin 2003 (vi, j'ai pris mon temps... il faut dire que je ne fais pas que ça, loin de là !).  
  
Où le situer : Voir note 2.   
  
Résumé : Jarod discovers secrets of Hannibal Lecter. In the same moment, Miss Parker learns horrible things about her "chéri" brother...  
  
Disclaimer : Non, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (dommage, d'ailleurs !) et je ne touche pas d'argent pour ces fics...  
  
Notes :   
  
Ce fan-fiction devait rester une exclusivité de mon site. Comme tous les textes des pages Internet (protégés par diverses lois de la propriété intellectuelle), il est bien sûr expressément interdit de le copier, même si vous précisez le nom de l'auteur. Le plus simple est de mettre un lien de votre page vers la mienne (pour cela, il n'y a aucun problème. Mais comme je pratique l'échange de liens quasi-systématique, prévenez-moi, je placerai votre adresse dans mes sites partenaires sur la page "Liens").  
  
Note 2 : Nouvelle équation de la Dingue en chef... Jarod + Hannibal = Jarodibal... Hum... J'explique car ça n'est pas évident pour tout le monde (seul mon pôvre entourage comprendrait sans détour...). Ce fanfic est un crossover avec la trilogie Hannibal Lecter de Thomas Harris, qui comporte les ouvrages suivants : "Dragon Rouge", "Le Silence des Agneaux" et "Hannibal". Ces histoires ont été portées à l'écran et sont donc assez connues, facilitant la compréhension du lecteur. J'ai tenté de respecter l'esprit des livres mais bien évidemment non seulement je ne suis pas l'auteur mais en plus il s'agit d'un crossover, alors il est difficile de conserver toute la richesse de l'original. J'ai juste essayé de supprimer toute forme de vulgarité, chose que j'ai du mal à tolérer dans les romans (même si l'histoire est tendancieuse, on peut toujours essayer de sous-entendre plutôt que d'user d'un langage cru). Pour situer un petit peu, j'ai imaginé la situation si Clarice Starling n'était jamais venue et si elle avait été remplacée par un certain agent du FBI, Jarod... Dans la trilogie, cet épisode se situe donc à la place du "Silence des Agneaux" (sauf que l'on sait encore moins de choses sur le docteur, car évidemment si on sait qu'il a dévoré la langue d'une infirmière mon fanfic tombe à l'eau) et dans Le Caméléon il se situe (au départ je ne souhaitais pas du tout le situer) juste après l'épisode où on découvre que Lyle est cannibale : "Que la lumière soit" ("The Agent Of Year Zero"). J'ai écrit ce fanfic car je suis fan d'Hannibal bien sûr et pour changer des fanfics et particulièrement les crossover que j'ai pu imaginer ou lire (personne à ma connaissance n'a imaginé un crossover avec la trilogie).   
  
Note 3 : Ce fanfic est dédié à tous les fans d'Hannibal Lecter... (vous allez vous rendre compte que j'ai trahi l'original mais bon...)  
  
Note 4 : Les parties en italique sont très souvent des pensées des personnages (mais ici, rien n'est en italique, désolée, c'est ainsi dans l'original... Sorry !).  
  
Note 5 : L'auteur, qui est une infatigable bavarde, n'a pas pu se retenir de mettre entre parenthèses tous les commentaires qui lui sont venus à l'esprit pendant l'écriture de ce récit, malgré une lecture moins facile. Si jamais vous vouliez néanmoins des précisions, que vous aviez des questions, envoyez-moi un petit e-mail, je me ferai un plaisir d'y répondre (j'en suis un un stade où je peux encore répondre à tous les e-mails qu'on m'envoie... plus ou moins vite bien sûr, surtout si votre question en amène d'autres qui m'entraînent à créer une nouvelle page).  
  
  
  
PARTIE 2  
  
Etudes de comportements  
  
  
  
  
  
La cellule n'était pas éclairée car Bowman ne le souhaitait pas. Il était docile, songeait Barney. Mais l'infirmier n'avait pas autant d'affinités avec le nouveau détenu qu'avec Hannibal Lecter. Celui-ci lisait, tandis que l'autre semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Barney détourna les yeux des écrans de surveillance et retourna à son journal.  
  
Jarod était assis par terre et méditait. Pour l'instant, tout allait bien. Il avait réussi à se faire passer pour un agent du FBI, à gagner la confiance de Jack Crawford, à se faire introduire dans l'hôpital. Il n'était pas super à l'aise mais ses facultés de Caméléon l'aidaient à garder la tête froide. Un hic cependant : le docteur Lecter demeurait muet depuis son arrivée. Un homme imperceptible, ce Lecter. C'est ce qu'on disait de lui, mais c'était la vérité. On ne parvenait pas à deviner ses pensées. Il était secret et imprévisible. Impressionnant. A côté, Douglas Willard paraissait presque être un saint (cf épisode "Les larmes d'un père" - "Once in a Blue Moon"), en tout cas il faisait moins peur... Il avait réussi à se débrouiller avec l'autre meurtrier, mais qu'en serait-il de Lecter ? Celui-ci était petit et mince, mais quelque chose en lui imposait le respect. Ce n'était même pas du à son âge, comme souvent on est impressionné par les "Anciens". Lecter avait la soixantaine mais la portait bien. On lui donnait facilement dix ans de moins. Il avait une attitude, des gestes, un ton qui déroutaient les visiteurs. Il suffisait de croiser son regard pour être glacé.  
  
Le Caméléon avait été intrigué par l'affaire Lecter dès qu'il en avait entendu parler, juste après son évasion du Centre, en 1996. Il faut dire que l'affaire avait fait grand bruit. Lecter était enfermé depuis longtemps, depuis une vingtaine d'années, mais son cas faisait encore couler beaucoup d'encre, tant il était difficile de cerner sa personnalité et ses motivations. Jarod, avec ses qualités d'empathie et son intelligence non négligeable, voulait rencontrer le Monstre. Il voulait et devait. Mais le sens du devoir s'accompagnait d'un petit quelque chose que Jarod n'arrivait pas à cerner, de la fascination ou quelque autre sentiment étrange. Il savait qu'il devait rencontrer Lecter. Il voulait l'approcher et lui parler. D'autant plus que Lecter s'était occupé de Lyle. Or, Lyle avait eu le mauvais goût de tuer Kyle, d'ennuyer Miss Parker et d'être lui aussi un monstre. Jarod se demandait si tous les patients de Lecter étaient repartis encore plus déstabilisés qu'ils n'étaient arrivés ou si Lyle était une malheureuse exception.  
  
  
  
Le docteur s'était attardé dans une salle au plafond fort haut et observait une oeuvre de Blake. Le soleil entrait par une large et haute fenêtre du Palais de sa Mémoire et venait créer des ombres supplémentaires au chef-d'oeuvre que Lecter pouvait voir, et même toucher et sentir en s'approchant un peu. Il aimait beaucoup se remémorer chaque détail des tableaux de sa gallerie personnelle et se rappeler les commentaires qu'il avait pu lire à leur sujet. Sa collection de toiles de maîtres dépassait la superficie du Louvre... Il redescendit les escaliers si longs et parvint au rez-de-chaussée en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Il était pressé. Il se devait de retrouver l'adresse d'une amie d'enfance. Son anniversaire était proche. Sitôt cette information trouvée, dans un petit bureau encombré d'ouvrages, il put contempler à loisir une partie de son jardin. Une ombre passe. Une apparition. Un petit animal bondit. Une sorte de chevreuil. Un chevreuil bondissant... Un chevreuil... Un petit corps qui glisse sur la neige en laissant une trace ensanglantée derrière lui. Le chevreuil qui finit dévoré. Comme Mischa. Mischa. Mischa. Le docteur Lecter venait de tomber dans un trou béant, de glisser dans les catacombes noirâtres de son Palais. Il est des endroits de notre esprit où il ne vaut mieux pas s'aventurer, de peur de réagir de façon déraisonnée. Ces catacombes étaient l'exemple même des lieux à éviter. Mischa. Ses yeux bleu tirant sur le violet, qui brillaient au soleil. Mischa... La main du docteur se raidit un peu plus sur le lit où il était allongé, droit comme un i. Son poing se referma. Mischa. Penser aux doux souvenirs, ses boucles brunes brillant au soleil. Le soleil. Il vit le soleil et soudain ce fut dans le jardin qu'il se trouva. Il préféra rentrer, lire quelques poèmes de Dante Alighieri, plutôt que de risquer tomber à nouveau dans les catacombes béantes. Il marchait, tout en tenant un volume de poèmes, tandis que son corps se levait et que ses yeux perçants, illuminés de feux rougeoyants, jetaient un oeil à travers une vitre.  
  
  
  
Jarod s'aperçut soudain que le psychiatre l'observait. Celui-ci, constatant qu'il avait été repéré, fit un petit signe du bout des doigts, en mimant de ses lèvres "bonjour". Jarod, ne sachant trop comment réagir, dit aussi "Bonjour". Lecter poursuivit, de sa voix au timbre métallique si particulière : "Alors comme ça vous êtes cannibale ?". Il avait l'air amusé. Jarod répondit : "Il paraît, oui, sinon je ne serais pas là". Hannibal Lecter esquissa un sourire des plus inquiétants, murmurant : "Peut-être est-ce un nouveau coup de Crawford... Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de vous. Or, la psychiatrie, je connais. Je reçois suffisamment de magazines ici. Une affaire comme cela fait du bruit, je suis bien placé pour le savoir. Là non ? Cela m'étonne. Tuttt tuttt... Vous n'êtes pas plus cannibale que la reine d'Angleterre !". Jarod s'étonna de la loquacité soudaine de Lecter. Il répondit : "Je ne savais pas que la reine...". Lecter fut amusé : "Et ça ne se décourage pas... C'est sans doute cela, la jeunesse. Voyez-vous, mon jeune ami, je connais bien aussi la persévérance. Quand je veux quelque chose, je l'obtiens. C'est Crawford qui vous envoie, hein ? Dites-le. Je veux que vous le disiez".   
  
Il s'était approché et à présent sa tête, légèrement penchée, était très près de celle de Jarod, lequel s'était relevé. Seule la vitre pare-balles les séparait. Les yeux du psychiatre brillaient d'un éclat particulier, comme chaque fois que quelque chose l'intriguait. Jarod trouva on ne sait où, sans doute de sa longue expérience au Centre, le courage de soutenir le regard de son interlocuteur et de répliquer : "Je ne puis vous avouer quelque chose qui n'est pas la vérité. La franchise n'est-elle pas importante à vos yeux ?". Le docteur sourit : "Evidemment qu'elle l'est, au même titre que la courtoisie. D'ailleurs, cela en fait partie. Etre franc, c'est être courtois, faire preuve de respect envers la personne à qui l'on parle". Jarod avait réussi à détourner habilement la conversation, connaissant les règles à ne pas oublier pour converser avec Lecter. Mais déjà le docteur reprenait : "Allons... Dites-le. Vous n'êtes pas cannibale, n'est-ce pas ?". Le Caméléon répliqua instantanément : "Et vous ?". On n'aurait su dire si la phrase avait atteint son interlocuteur. Lecter se recula de deux pas, mit les mains derrière le dos, et observa : "Nous ne parlons pas de moi, mais de vous. Soit. Vous ne voulez rien me dire, mais je sais que vous bluffez. Je le vois. Il n'est pas correct d'être aussi hypocrite ! Ca ne marche pas avec moi. Vous n'obtiendrez rien de cette manière".   
  
Jarod interrogea : "Qui vous dit que je cherche à obtenir des renseignements ?". Lecter, tout en marchant dans sa cellule, répondit : "Pourquoi seriez-vous là, sinon ? Vous avez tout sauf le profil d'un psychopathe, ni même d'un sociopathe. Je sais que ça ne se lit pas sur le front, mais il y a des signes". Jay demanda : "Vous-même vous définissez comme un sociopathe ? Et si vous bluffiez ?". Il avait dit cette phrase au hasard, il ne savait trop comment, mais maintenant l'idée ne lui paraissait pas si absurde. Le docteur s'étonna : "Vous êtes bien le seul à mettre en doute mon instabilité. Je suis un criminel notoire. Un sociopathe, dites-vous ? Oui, c'est généralement dans cette catégorie que l'on me place, même si les spécialistes ne sont pas tous unanimes. Les spécialistes sont très souvent des incompétents, à vrai dire. Mais je suis un criminel, il paraît. Bien sûr, je ne considère pas que déguster de la chair humaine soit un crime, mais certains si. Heureusement, je connais ce principe qui dit que la majorité a rarement raison". Il s'interrompit un bref instant. Le bout de sa langue effilée vint toucher ses lèvres. "Cela dit, la seule évocation de mon nom provoque des réactions de panique chez le moindre agent du FBI". Il s'arrêta un brusque instant, stoppa sa marche et regarda le Caméléon en poursuivant : "...sauf chez vous, apparemment. Vous êtes remarquablement calme. Pourtant vous devez être un jeune agent, même si les agents sont généralement fort jeunes. Je dirais à peine plus de trente-cinq ans. Disons trente-sept ou trente-huit". Jarod confirma : "Vous n'êtes pas loin de la réalité. Mais je ne suis pas agent du FBI".   
  
Lecter reprit ses allées et venues, réagissant : "Oh ! peut importe ce que vous êtes, ni qui vous envoie après tout, bien que je parierais Crawford. Ce cher Jack emploie des techniques différentes à chaque fois, mais je vois régulièrement passer des agents. Néanmoins, cette fois il a fait fort. Il n'a quand même pas imaginé ce plan-là tout seul ? Est-ce vous qui le lui avez suggéré ?". Lecter ne portait pas Crawford dans son coeur, loin de là. Il n'attendit pas la réponse : "Bravo ! Très original. Dites-moi, que cherchez-vous ? A me sonder, comme les autres ? A moins qu'il ne s'agisse de tout autre chose...". Jarod soupira. Le psychiatre était très, très fort. Plus rusé que Sydney, plus observateur presque que le Caméléon. Il se décida : "Vous avez connu un autre Bowman, n'est-ce pas ?". Lecter eut un très léger sursaut. Cette question l'avait secoué mais bien sûr il ne voulait rien laisser paraître. Il opta pour une démarche caractéristique, répondre par une question : "Avez-vous eu une enfance heureuse ?".   
  
Jarod se sentait pris au piège. Il avait cherché à aller trop loin avec Lecter, la vengeance arrivait. Il éluda cette interrogation : "Propos tout à fait hors-sujet". Le docteur poursuivit : "Non non. Vous éprouvez de la répugnance envers votre cellule, n'est-ce pas ? Vous avez voulu venir ici, mais vous détestez néanmoins cette situation. Quoi de plus compréhensible ? Rien n'est plus précieux que la liberté. Mais vous avez une attitude plus agressive, bien que tout à fait passive en apparence. Mais vos gestes vous trahissent. Vous détestez être enfermé. Pourtant vous n'êtes pas claustrophobe ?". Jarod répondit négativement d'un mouvement.   
  
Lecter hocha la tête : "Je m'en doutais. Ce dégoût vient d'ailleurs. Hum... Vous n'avez pas le profil pour avoir fait de la prison. Le FBI est suffisamment renseigné sur chacun. Vos parents vous enfermaient-ils dans votre chambre ? Etait-ce une punition, un rituel ? Vous êtes bien silencieux. Pourtant je ne peux deviner seul... Tsss, vous ne faites rien pour m'aider ! Et ce mot écrit à la craie : "refuge". Ce geste ne fait pas partie de votre plan, si ? Juste un mot écrit, sous l'influence directe de votre inconscient... Ainsi cette cellule que vous occupez est un refuge ? Drôle d'appellation ! Vous haïssez cet enfermement et pourtant il vous rassure. Il vous protège d'une autre cage où l'on veut vous placer...". Jarod admit avec un peu d'émotion dans la voix : "Quelle perspicacité, docteur. Maintenant, répondez à ma question : avez-vous connu un autre Bowman ?".   
  
Lecter consentit à expliquer : "Non, pas tout à fait. Je ne suis d'ailleurs pas censé connaître son vrai nom. Pour moi, il était Lyle Roberts. Un homme étrange me l'avait amené un jour". Jarod s'enquit : "A quoi ressemblait-il ?". Lecter le décrivit : "Brun, les cheveux plaqués en arrière, les yeux bleus. De taille moyenne, fumant comme un pompier. Lyle l'appelait "docteur Billy"". Jarod siffla entre ses dents : "Raines...". Le psychiatre, voyant l'air grave de son interlocuteur, ironisa : "Un ami à vous ? C'est un psychiatre du Centre, non ?". Il insista bien sur le mot "Centre". Jarod frémit très légérement et demanda : "Vous connaissez le Centre ?". Lecter, qui avait esquissé un sourire en décelant les mouvements tendus du Caméléon, répondit : "Je sais lire. Et j'ai fini par apprendre beaucoup de choses sur cette entreprise. Quels sont vos liens avec le Centre ?". Jarod ne dit mot. Le docteur insista : "Alors ? Echange de bons procédés. Vous me dites ce que je veux savoir et je vous donne vos informations. D'accord ? (Jarod ne dit mot, ce que Lecter prit pour un consentement) Très bien. Quels sont vos liens avec le Centre ? Vous ne répondez pas ? (Jarod restait immobile) Bien. Nous reprendrons cette discussion plus tard, si vous préférez". Il partit s'asseoir à sa table et se saisit d'un ouvrage sur la Renaissance.   
  
Un grand silence remplit longtemps le couloir, les autres détenus dormant à cette heure tardive. Seul un léger murmure rompit le silence. Jarod se récitait tout bas quelques vers (la rédactrice a choisi ces vers non pas de façon arbitraire mais en prenant bien son temps... Ils ont donc un sens et pour elle et pour l'histoire... et cela fait très plaisir à la narratrice de se dire qu'encore une fois personne n'aura relevé ses allusions ; et d'autre part lire les vers est loin d'être une corvée) :  
  
" Là des soupirs, des pleurs, des plaintes stridentes  
  
Résonnaient dans la nuit dépourvue d'étoiles ;  
  
Ce qui d'abord me fit verser des larmes.  
  
Langues mélangées, horribles jargons,  
  
Paroles de douleur, accents de colère,  
  
Voix hautes et floues, et battements de mains  
  
Faisaient un tumulte qui roule sans fin  
  
A travers cet air uniformément sombre,  
  
Comme le sable dans les tourbillons ".  
  
Lecter sourit. Il avait reconnu très facilement ce passage tiré d'une oeuvre de son poète favori, issu de la grandissime Florence, Dante. Extrait de l'"Enfer". Bowman était d'une humeur étrange cette nuit, le psychiatre avait réussi son coup. Les vers laissèrent soudain place à quelque chose de plus inhabituel, quoique sans doute tout aussi révélateur : "Une souris verte"...  
  
  
  
(pour les passionnés de Dante comme elle-même, la narratrice a eu soin de laisser le texte en VO ici :  
  
"Quivi sospiri, pianti e alti guai   
  
risonavan per l'aere sanza stelle,  
  
per ch'io al cominciar ne lagrimai.   
  
Diverse lingue, orribili favelle,   
  
parole di dolore, accenti d'ira,   
  
voci alte e fioche, e suon di man con elle   
  
facevano un tumulto, il qual s'aggira   
  
sempre in quell'aura sanza tempo tinta,   
  
come la rena quando turbo spira".  
  
Dante Alighieri, "La Divina Comedia", Inferno, Canto III)  
  
  
  
Hannibal Lecter ! Miss Parker aurait tout imaginé sauf cela. Et pourtant. Un psychiatre cannibale pour un cannibale, quoi de plus logique ! On pouvait même se demander si le psy lui-même n'avait pas entraîné son patient à ces horreurs... Il était enfermé maintenant, donc facile à trouver. Ce serait un jeu d'enfant de l'approcher. La Miss se mettait une couche de vernis incolore sur les ongles, tout en réfléchissant. Un plan commençait à se forger dans sa tête.  
  
Elle cria : "Broots ! Venez ici ! J'ai du travail pour vous". Mais ce ne fut pas l'informaticien qui parut, mais son frère ! Miss Parker sursauta, manquant de renverser son vernis, et s'exclama : "Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?". Lyle sourit : "Je viens juste souhaiter une bonne journée à ma jumelle adorée". La Dragon Lady manqua de s'étouffer. Elle sortit précipitamment, claquant le porte, laissant Lyle seul dans le bureau.  
  
  
  
Broots tapotait sur un clavier d'ordinateur. Décidément Miss Parker était très étrange en ce moment. Dès qu'elle apercevait Lyle, elle s'éclipsait. Peut-être était-ce lié aux informations qu'il lui avait données (cf épisode "Que la lumière soit" - #4-04 "The Agent of Year Zero"). Elle complotait avec Sydney, et maintenant elle lui demander de pirater une des banques de données les plus importantes de tous les Etats-Unis. Logiquement, il était même parfaitement impossible de pirater cette institution, mais c'était sans compter les moyens du Centre. Ils possédaient les systèmes de brouillage et de décryptage les plus perfectionnés au monde.   
  
Broots s'arrêta un instant et sortit un bloc de papier. Il contempla l'un des dessins qu'il avait faits de Miss Parker et soupira : "Je me demande ce qu'elle a". Sydney, arrivé à pas feutrés, répondit derrière lui : "Elle a appris des choses horribles sur Lyle". Broots laissa échapper : "Ca ne m'étonne pas... Dites-moi, savez-vous ce qu'elle prépare ?". Sydney avoua : "Non. Pourquoi ? Un nouveau plan tordu a été prévu ? Jarod ?".   
  
Broots remua la tête : "Non, je ne crois pas qu'il s'agisse de Jarod. Mais cela semblait urgent". Sydney déclara : "Je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'elle a en tête. Elle ne m'en a pas parlé". Broots dit doucement : "Hum... J'aimerais tout de même savoir pourquoi je dois modifier des fichiers du FBI...".  
  
  
  
Crawford imprima le dernier rapport en date de l'Ecole. On lui signalait quelques éléments exceptionnels. Parfait ! Il regarda en tête. Une charmante jeune femme, qui avait exprimé le désir de rencontrer Lecter un jour... Comme tant d'autres. Chaque étudiant en psycho ou presque se devait de correspondre avec Lecter ou de voir le célèbre docteur... Le psychiatre ne s'en méfierait pas. Fallait-il demander à John Birgham ? Non, trop peu discret. Pour ne pas attirer l'attention, il valait mieux essayer de la contacter directement.  
  
  
  
Barney soupira. Une visite... Crawford lui envoyait encore un agent pour sonder le psychiatre. Cela dit, cette femme avait les plus jolies jambes qu'il ait jamais vues. La jeune femme avançait lentement dans le couloir, n'osant regarder les cellules sur sa gauche. Elle dépassa la cellule de Jarod sans le voir. Celui-ci avait eu la précaution de jeter un coup d'oeil et, ayant reconnu la visiteuse, s'était recroquevillé sur son lit, tourné vers le mur, dans l'ombre.  
  
La jeune femme s'arrêta devant la dernière cellule. Elle demanda : "Est-ce que vous êtes Hannibal Lecter ?". Le docteur lisait toujours, ayant effectué auparavent une reproduction fidèle d'une église de Florence, sa ville préférée d'Italie. Question stupide, se dit la Miss, il n'y avait que le célèbre psychiatre pour effectuer de tels croquis, avec ce souci du détail, et de mémoire. Sans lever les yeux, Lecter répondit : "Hum... J'aime beaucoup votre parfum. "Nuit sur le lagon", c'est cela ?". Miss Parker ouvrit des yeux ronds, tandis que le docteur poursuivait, levant les yeux : "Et votre tailleur est très bien coupé. D'un bleu profond admirable. Des chaussures d'une grande marque italienne... Décidément, vous avez beaucoup de goût ! Qui êtes-vous, Madame ?". Miss Parker répondit, un peu surprise : "Mademoiselle". "Non ? Incroyable, une si jolie jeune femme !". La Dragon Lady rougit, elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à cela. Elle répondit, souriant : "Je suis... Angel Green, agent du FBI".  
  
Le docteur s'étonna : "Agent du FBI ? Vous êtes un agent ? Dommage. Montrez-moi votre carte". La Miss hésita, puis sortit la carte provisoire qu'on lui avait fournie au FBI, et la maintint contre la vitre. Lecter s'exclama : "Une élève ! Crawford m'envoie des élèves, maintenant !". Miss Parker objecta : "C'est à vousde juger. Cela dit... Si j'étais incompétante, jamais je ne me serais retrouvée face à vous, docteur". Lecter admit : "Oui, peut-être. Bien bien. Puis-je vous appeler Angel ?". Miss Parker se raidit un peu mais accepta néanmoins : "Si vous voulez, docteur Lecter. Oh ! Très joli dessin !". Elle essayait de l'amadouer. Lecter admit : "Hum, ce n'est pas trop mal. Cette église, voyez vous, s'est écroulée hier soir. Trente fidèles priaient à l'intérieur. Hummm...". Miss Parker essaya de surmonter son stress : "Dites-moi, vous avez connu un certain Bobby Bowman, non ?". Le psychiatre parut contrarié : "Oh ! Quel dommage ! Je commençais à vous apprécier et vous venez me parler d'anciens patients... Tsss... Vous ne pensez donc qu'au travail, au FBI ? Moi qui espérais que votre visite ait pour but de me distraire...". Il n'en pensait certainement pas un mot, n'étant pas crédule à ce point. Le charme de Miss Parker ne lui était sans doute pas indifférent mais il aimait trop manipuler les gens, jouer avec eux, pour l'épargner totalement. Il interrogea la Dragon Lady : "Que voulez-vous donc savoir sur Bowman ? D'ailleurs, vous vous trompez, il s'appelle Lyle Roberts. Pour moi, en tout cas".   
  
Cette jolie jeune femme était la deuxième personne qui se renseignait sur Lyle. La deuxième, et la première était juste à côté. Des professionnels de l'improvisation. Peut-être des Caméléons potentiels ? Difficile à dire... Cette Miss Green n'était sans doute pas plus agent que l'autre. Un agent n'oublierait pas de garder son arme contre lui, certes, mais on ne confierait pas un aussi lourd Smith et Wesson à une débutante, aussi douée soit-elle. Et une débutante aurait d'ailleurs certainement suivi la procédure et laissé son arme à l'entrée, plutôt que de la dissimuler et de risquer de gros ennuis avec ses supérieurs. Ce n'était pas une débutante, mais ce n'était pas non plus un agent du FBI. Peut-être une employée du Centre... Tout semblait tourner autour du Centre, en ce moment.  
  
Miss Parker parut rassurée de constater que le docteur semblait coopérer. Elle lui répondit : "Lyle est cannibale, vous le saviez ?". Lecter constata : "Vous avez de très jolies jambes, je pourrais les contempler des journées entières..." (c'est une référence qui n'a rien à vouar avec tP... lol - allez, je vous aide, c dans un livre de Crichton...).   
  
Il le pourrait, ayant inscrit cette image à tout jamais dans une pièce de son Palais. La mémoire était tout ce qu'il lui restait.  
  
"Avez-vous pratiqué la danse ?". Miss Parker rougit : "Oui, de nombreuses années". Elle remarqua enfin la main gauche du docteur. Il lui semblait aussi avoir remarqué d'emblée une anomalie sans savoir laquelle. Il y avait deux majeurs. Six doigts en tout. Une forme très rare de polydactilie. Elle se concentra sur cette main, pour ne pas croiser ce regard terrifiant qu'avait son propriétaire. Le psychiatre, penchant la tête comme chaque fois qu'il allait poser une question qui le tenait à coeur, demanda : "Pourquoi avoir arrêté ?". La Dragon Lady sentit un courant froid qui remontait le long de son dos et ses muscles se raidir. Elle ne pouvait pas affronter le regard de Lecter. De petites étincelles rouge vif semblaient jaillir de ses yeux. Il avait une manière de vous fixer si intensément que vous deviez baisser les paupières pour quitter cette vision terrifiante. "Plus assez de temps". Réponse concise. Le docteur cessa de sourire : "Mensonge ! Déjà le deuxième avec votre identité... Pourquoi avez-vous arrêté ? Dites la vérité".  
  
Miss Parker semblait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Elle qui espérait pouvoir s'en sortir comme d'habitude, en criant un peu !... Sydney lui avait brossé un portrait peu engageant d'Hannibal Lecter, mais elle avait pensé qu'il exagérait. Ce monstre avait un regard paralysant. Elle soupira, avouant : "Ma mère en faisait". Le regard du Monstre s'éclaira : "Ah ! Nous y voilà. Hummmm... Quand est-elle morte ?". Miss Parker sursauta. Comment avait-il pu ?... Mais elle n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder là-dessus : "Quand... quand j'avais dix ans". Lecter interrogea : "Et que s'est-il passé ensuite ?". Miss Parker allait répondre mais elle hésita. Lecter se pencha pour voir son regard. "Qu'y a-t-il ?". La Dragon Lady avoua : "C'est idiot... Ma réponse est stupide. J'allais dire : "rien" !...". L'extrémité de la langue de Lecter passa furtivement au milieu de sa lèvre supérieure. Il commenta : "Excellent ! Il ne s'est rien passé ? Vous avez donc cessé de vivre après la mort de votre chère maman ?".  
  
Miss Parker chancela. Elle trouva heureusement une chaise et s'effondra, suppliant : "Dites-moi pourquoi mon jumeau est comme il est. Oh ! mon Dieu ! Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?". Lecter dit, compatissant : "Lyle est votre jumeau ? Sincères condoléances... Oui, je sais qu'il est cannibale. Pourquoi est-il comme cela ? Ma foi, ce sont des choses qui arrivent... Je vais l'avouer : je n'en sais rien. Je n'ai jamais rencontré esprit plus obtus. Je devais lui arracher le moindre renseignement. Il était très violent, avait des réactions brusques, dans ses gestes comme dans ses paroles. A quinze ans, c'était une boule de nerfs, un animal sauvage prêt à bondir et à griffer. Cela n'a pas été une partie de plaisir. Mais sans doute l'un de mes patients les moins ennuyeux. Je ne savais jamais où l'attendre, c'est si rare. Avec l'âge, il s'est calmé, mais en apparence. Je plains ses petites amies. Il n'a pas un très bon goût. Mélanger de délicates pâtes asiatiques au parfum si particulier avec une purée de tomate... Non, vraiment aucun goût !". Miss Parker ouvrit des yeux ronds. Cynique, Lecter poursuivit, voyant que son public réagissait : "Ah ! Je pourrais vous confier quelques bonnes recettes ! Pauvres petites ! Finir dans la purée de tomate. La Bible parle de poussière et de ciel pour l'ultime voyage, pas de tomates...".  
  
Miss Parker se dit qu'elle devrait penser à se balader avec des petits sacs comme on en trouve dans les avions pour ceux qui ont le mal de l'ai (bref des sacs à vomir car la Miss allait finir par gerber sur ses bottines, ce qui ne serait pas correct). Elle verdit encore un peu, ce qui la faisait ressembler à Morticia Adams, avec ses cheveux sombres et son tailleur foncé. Elle demanda : "Mais pourquoi fait-il cela ?". "Éli, Éli, lama sabachthani? (voir note 1 en bas de page) Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ?!! (d'un ton très doux) Dieu seul le sait... Pourquoi fait-Il dégrigoler le toit des églises sur la tête de Ses fidèles ? Quel est le sens du monde et des choses ? Qui pourrait répondre à une telle question ? Pourquoi Lyle agit-il ainsi ? C'est à lui qu'il faudrait poser la question... L'idée a du lui venir très jeune, j'en suis certain. Mais pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas. Il ne m'a livré que très peu de renseignements personnels, en réalité".   
  
Miss Parker se ressaisit : "Ne savez-vous rien d'autre ?". Lecter répondit, songeur : "Non. Sauf que je pourrais vous apprendre une information inédite". La Dragon Lady parut intéressée : "Vraiment ? Inédite ?". Le docteur aimait faire son malin, elle le savait. Il ne vivait que pour ça, que de ça. L'une de ses plus grandes jouissances (tsss, j'en vois qui se sont réveillés... Vicieux ! Franchement, ce n'est pas l'endroit pour penser à ça, ma fanfic du jour n'est pas complètement décalée... lol) consistait à étaler sa science... Il mordit à l'hameçon : "Oui, vous seriez la seule "agent du FBI" à connaître cela. Mais avant, dites-moi : que faisait donc votre père quand vous aviez onze ans ? Ne pouvait-il pas vous consoler ? Les parents ne sont-ils pas censés faire cela ?". Miss Parker se tortillait sur sa chaise : "Il... n'avait pas le t... heu, ne prenait pas le temps. En fait il s'en fichait, je l'ai à peine vu pleurer. Il m'ignorait, il m'ignore, il m'ignorera. Tant que j'obéisse... et que je ne pose pas trop de questions... C'est le Centre...". Lecter hocha la tête : "Oui, mais vous feriez mieux de prendre votre envol, petit Ange. Allez-vous supporter encore longtemps les humiliations, les brimades, les ordres, l'enfermement ?!".   
  
La Miss était au bord des larmes : "Je n'ai pas le choix !". Lecter prit un ton plus dur : "On a toujours le choix, Angel ! Allez-vous supporter longtemps de croiser un monstre, même s'il est votre jumeau ? Vous allez vous détruire la santé, comme votre mère. Partez, tant qu'il est encore temps". La Dragon Lady, des billes de liquide chaud et salé roulant sur ses joues, prit cette phrase au pied de la lettre. Elle se leva et commença à marcher vers la sortie, chancelante. Lecter paraissait satisfait. Il cria : "Benjamin Raspail ! Cherchez Benjamin Raspail ! Votre frère l'a bien connu...".  
  
  
  
Miss Parker était en pleine action. Ce que nos chers amis anglophones appellent le "brainstorming"... En clair, elle faisait fonctionner ses neurones. Elle allait mieux maintenant, mais avait du avaler quelques verres de scotch pour que l'image de Lecter s'atténue un peu. Et celle de sa mère également.  
  
Benjamin Raspail. L'une des victimes du docteur, venait de lui apprendre Broots. En tout cas probablement sa dernière. Première flûte, servi paraît-il en ris de veau lors de l'un des dîners du psychiatre. Personne n'avait ajouté foi à ces propos, mais tout semblait possible avec Lecter. Elle ne pouvait rien apprendre de ce type. Il était mort depuis bien longtemps.  
  
Mais quel rapport avec Lyle ? Comment pouvait-il l'avoir connu ? Connaissait-il les patients de Lecter ? Ce genre de renseignements ne s'étalait pas dans la presse tout de même... Cétait sans compter le Centre, mais à l'époque Lyle n'était pas franchement lié au Centre. Quoi que... Le psy n'avait pas été trouvé par hasard. Il avait bien fallu que l'entreprise se penche sur son cas. Comment Lyle connaissait-il Raspail ? Pourtant son frérot était loin d'être un mélomane. Il était juste cannibale, et même si le bruit des os broyés... Cet humour noir ne faisait même plus sourire la Dragon Lady. Celle-ci était perdue.  
  
Mais qu'est-ce que Lyle a pu foutre, ces années-là ? Je ne le connais pas finalement ! Tout ce que je sais de lui est désastre et destruction... Il est un monstre. Il a eu un monstre comme psy. Et il a connu un type qui s'est fait découper en morceaux par le psy...  
  
Soudain une idée de génie lui traversa l'esprit. Elle sortit précipitamment.  
  
  
  
Le docteur Lecter, de ses yeux marron (voir note 2), fixait l'obscurité. Plus exactement la cellule voisine. Il ne dormait jamais la nuit. Jamais. Une vieille habitude, datant peut-être d'une époque lointaine où mieux valait ne pas dormir pour ne pas avoir de mauvaise surprise. Mais ne cherchons pas trop à pénétrer les secrets d'Hannibal, son Palais est si tortueux que nous nous y perdrions.  
  
"Vous ne dormez pas, n'est-ce pas ?". Pas de réponse. Le silence. "Hummm... Vous la connaissez, cette délicieuse créature ? J'ai bien vu votre réaction, vous vous êtes littéralement caché après avoir épié son arrivée. Elle représente quelque chose d'important pour vous. Elle travaille au Centre, ce doit être pour cela". Jarod murmura presque : "Le Centre... Le Centre du monde, il semblerait. Drôle de méthodes, drôles d'employés... La folie".   
  
Lecter sourit dans l'ombre. "La folie... Oui, peut-être. Je n'aime pas ce terme, qui ne veut pas dire grand-chose, mais comment qualifier autrement un tel endroit... Cela me rappelle de mauvais souvenirs...". Jarod nota soigneusement cette phrase dans un coin. IL se livrait petit à petit, sans s'en rendre compte. Il profita de cette faiblesse pour enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie : "De mauvais souvenirs ?". Lecter ne répondit pas.  
  
Jarod interrogea : "Pourquoi avoir aidé Mlle Parker ?". Le psychiatre dit doucement : "Mlle Parker ? C'est donc ainsi qu'elle s'appelle... De toute façon, je ne pensais pas non plus qu'elle puisse s'appeler Angel Green. Ils ont déjà un Green au département psychologie, cela suffit. Je trouve d'ailleurs que vous lui ressemblez. En outre, vous avez le même accent français. Parker... La digne fille de son père ? En mieux, heureusement pour elle... Pourquoi l'avoir conseillée ? Pourquoi pas ? Si l'on devait toujours avoir de bonnes raisons pour agir... Sans doute par sympathie". Jarod pensa qu'il ne connaissait pas ce trait de caractère chez Lecter. Personne ne le disait sympathique à vrai dire. On n'utilisait jamais ce mot pour le qualifier... Il insista : "Vous n'aimez pas Lyle, n'est-ce pas ?".  
  
Lecter admit : "Je la hais, autant qu'on peut haïr l'un de ses semblables". La Caméléon poursuivit : "Un semblable... Justement. Vous l'avez qualifié de monstre. Pourtant vous êtes également cannibale. J'avoue ne plus suivre". Lecter se tenait droit comme un "i", les yeux fermés. Il n'entendait déjà plus, ou feignait de ne pas entendre. Son esprit était ailleurs. Quelque part dans son Palais de la Mémoire, où défilaient de bien lugubres images.  
  
  
  
  
  
A suivre (excusez-moi, mais je viens de m'apercevoir que dans ce format, je ne pouvais pas mettre en italique, désolée !)  
  
  
  
Note 1 : Lecter, érudit notoire, cite la Bible (et à voir, connaît même l'hébreu...), quand Jésus se fait crucifier : "Et vers la neuvième heure, Jésus s'écria d'une voix forte : Éli, Éli, lama sabachthani? c'est-à-dire: Mon Dieu, mon Dieu, pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné ?" (Matthieu, 27 - 46).  
  
Note 2 : Les yeux marron... Mon cher et vénéré Anthony Hopkins (vive lui !!!) a certes les yeux bleus et très beaux, MAIS dans le livre il est bien précisé que Lecter a des yeux marron avec des sortes de points rouges étincelants. De la même manière, Hopkins n'a pas six doigts à la main gauche et n'a pas l'âge de son personnage (il est plus vieux). 


	3. L habit du monstre ne fait pas le monstr...

Jarodibal (crossover)  
  
Auteur : la même dingue que celle qui a fait ce site, cad Sydnette la Psy-Caméléonne (delphinevb@chez.com)  
  
Fan-fiction terminé le : idée trouvée le 17 octobre 2002, rédaction réelle commencée le vendredi 25 octobre 2002, terminée le dimanche 1er juin 2003 (vi, j'ai pris mon temps... il faut dire que je ne fais pas que ça, loin de là !).  
  
Où le situer : Voir note 2.   
  
Résumé : Jarod discovers secrets of Hannibal Lecter. In the same moment, Miss Parker learns horrible things about her "chéri" brother...  
  
Disclaimer : Non, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (dommage, d'ailleurs !) et je ne touche pas d'argent pour ces fics...  
  
Notes :   
  
Ce fan-fiction devait rester une exclusivité de mon site. Comme tous les textes des pages Internet (protégés par diverses lois de la propriété intellectuelle), il est bien sûr expressément interdit de le copier, même si vous précisez le nom de l'auteur. Le plus simple est de mettre un lien de votre page vers la mienne (pour cela, il n'y a aucun problème. Mais comme je pratique l'échange de liens quasi-systématique, prévenez-moi, je placerai votre adresse dans mes sites partenaires sur la page "Liens").  
  
Note 2 : Nouvelle équation de la Dingue en chef... Jarod + Hannibal = Jarodibal... Hum... J'explique car ça n'est pas évident pour tout le monde (seul mon pôvre entourage comprendrait sans détour...). Ce fanfic est un crossover avec la trilogie Hannibal Lecter de Thomas Harris, qui comporte les ouvrages suivants : "Dragon Rouge", "Le Silence des Agneaux" et "Hannibal". Ces histoires ont été portées à l'écran et sont donc assez connues, facilitant la compréhension du lecteur. J'ai tenté de respecter l'esprit des livres mais bien évidemment non seulement je ne suis pas l'auteur mais en plus il s'agit d'un crossover, alors il est difficile de conserver toute la richesse de l'original. J'ai juste essayé de supprimer toute forme de vulgarité, chose que j'ai du mal à tolérer dans les romans (même si l'histoire est tendancieuse, on peut toujours essayer de sous-entendre plutôt que d'user d'un langage cru). Pour situer un petit peu, j'ai imaginé la situation si Clarice Starling n'était jamais venue et si elle avait été remplacée par un certain agent du FBI, Jarod... Dans la trilogie, cet épisode se situe donc à la place du "Silence des Agneaux" (sauf que l'on sait encore moins de choses sur le docteur, car évidemment si on sait qu'il a dévoré la langue d'une infirmière mon fanfic tombe à l'eau) et dans Le Caméléon il se situe (au départ je ne souhaitais pas du tout le situer) juste après l'épisode où on découvre que Lyle est cannibale : "Que la lumière soit" ("The Agent Of Year Zero"). J'ai écrit ce fanfic car je suis fan d'Hannibal bien sûr et pour changer des fanfics et particulièrement les crossover que j'ai pu imaginer ou lire (personne à ma connaissance n'a imaginé un crossover avec la trilogie).   
  
Note 3 : Ce fanfic est dédié à tous les fans d'Hannibal Lecter... (vous allez vous rendre compte que j'ai trahi l'original mais bon...)  
  
Note 4 : Les parties en italique sont très souvent des pensées des personnages (mais ici, rien n'est en italique, désolée, c'est ainsi dans l'original... Sorry !).  
  
Note 5 : L'auteur, qui est une infatigable bavarde, n'a pas pu se retenir de mettre entre parenthèses tous les commentaires qui lui sont venus à l'esprit pendant l'écriture de ce récit, malgré une lecture moins facile. Si jamais vous vouliez néanmoins des précisions, que vous aviez des questions, envoyez-moi un petit e-mail, je me ferai un plaisir d'y répondre (j'en suis un un stade où je peux encore répondre à tous les e-mails qu'on m'envoie... plus ou moins vite bien sûr, surtout si votre question en amène d'autres qui m'entraînent à créer une nouvelle page).  
  
  
  
PARTIE 3  
  
L'habit du monstre ne fait pas le monstre  
  
  
  
  
  
La porte céda, grâce à un passe-partout prêté par Sydney. La main de Broots tremblait un peu, mais il réussit à ouvrir la porte, non sans maugréer : "Je n'aime pas cet endroit. Je déteste cet endroit. Et plus je connais Lyle et plus je hais tout ce qui se rapporte à lui. Mlle Parker, vous êtes sûre que c'est une bonne idée ? Vous vous souvenez, la dernière fois...". "La ferme, Broots ! Rassurez-vous, avec ces gants de chirurgie, il y a peu de chance qu'il ne s'aperçoive de ça. Nous n'avons pas le choix. Je ne peux pas faire autrement. Si vous croyez que ça m'enchante de fouiller chez Lyle...".  
  
Miss Parker balayait le sol de sa lampe de poche. "Hum... Rien de suspect, même pas de dégoulinades rouge vif...". Broots ouvrit des yeux ronds. Du sang ? Mais pourquoi y en aurait-il ?   
  
La Dragon Lady se dirgea vers un meuble de bois sombre et ouvrit chaque tiroir un à un. Elle maugréait : "Cet abruti n'est même pas fichu de posséder un carnet d'adresses, comme tout le monde !". Elle entra avec un peu d'appréhension dans la chambre du Monstre et commença à inspecter, à la seule lueur de sa torche, ses armoires. "Rien ! Bien sûr !". Elle regarda sous le matelas, sous l'oreiller, et se tourna vers Sydney : "Vous aimez ?". Elle lui lança un martinet de trente centimètres de long, tout en cuir. Sydney regarda l'objet, le posa sur une commode et demanda : "Mais que cherchez-vous donc ?". La Dragon Lady ne prit pas la peine de se relever, trop occupée à examiner les plis des couvertures. Néanmoins elle consentit à répondre : "Un carnet, un papier, un truc, un machin sur lequel figurerait le nom de Benjamin Raspail".  
  
Sydney l'interrogea : "Comment Lyle l'aurait-il connu ? Par l'intermédiaire de son psy, croyez-vous ? Je ne...". La grande brune l'interrompit : "Je n'en sais rien. Dans la salle d'attente, ou dans une boîte échangiste... Comment voulez-vous que je sache ? C'est précisément ce qui m'intéresse". Broots glissa : "Vous n'avez qu'à lui demander". Miss Parker imita l'informaticien avec un ton de petit enfant (comme la méchante Régina dans "Beethoven 2" quand elle dit "Qqn va le ramener ? On ne ramène plus les chiens perdus, Floyd !") : "Vous n'avez qu'à lui demander ! C'est ça ! Et puis après j'écris ma lettre au père Noël...".  
  
Sydney jetait de bref coups d'oeil sur les meubles, faisant ainsi sa part de travail, le maximum qu'il pouvait raisonnablement faire sans dégoût. Il tomba en arrêt devant des partitions : "Je ne savais pas que Lyle appréciait la musique". La voix étouffée de Miss Parker lui parvint : "Oh si ! Il joue "Au clair de la Lune" au clavecin à ses petites amies avant de les découper, il paraît...". Elle sortit la tête d'un placard et s'approcha pour observer la trouvaille. Elle prit l'ensemble des mains de Sydney et ouvrit la chemise noire qui protégeait les feuillets. "Génial ! La 9ème symphonie de Beethoven ! Exceptionnel ! Tout d'un dossier de partitions appartenant à Benjamin Raspail, quelle découverte !". Elle s'aperçut soudain de ce qu'elle disait. Sur la première page n'était pas marqué le nom de son frère, mais bel et bien celui de Raspail. Une tache de sang séché complétait cette inscription.  
  
Miss Parker referma le dossier et s'appuya contre le mur adjacent, les yeux exorbités. Lecter ne lui avait donc pas menti. Elle porta la main à sa tête dans un geste délicat et lent. Sydney se prépara à s'inquiéter pour sa santé, mais finalement ne dit mot. La Dragon Lady déclara : "Bon, on en a vu suffisamment pour aujourd'hui. On décampe, maintenant, loin de cet appartement maudit. A côté, le Centre a presque l'air d'une tranquille maison de campagne...".  
  
  
  
Jack Crawford, dans son costume sombre impeccable, examinait le visage de son interlocuteur avec attention. Il est vrai qu'il n'avait pas l'occasion de voir souvent le sous-directeur de l'hôpital psychiatrique. Généralement il avait affaire à Chilton. Ce gars-là était plus "maniable". On pouvait l'embobiner facilement et c'est ce qu'il faisait. Une spécialité à lui.   
  
Mais l'autre était inquiet, très inquiet. Que faire pour calmer cela ? Rassurer l'autre n'était pas évident. Il ne fallait pas faire de bêtise pendant l'absence de Chilton, voilà le problème de ce Crichton... Il entama un petit discours qui parut faire son effet et reconduisit l'autre à la porte, lui confiant : "Tout ira bien, ne vous en faites pas". Ayant refermé il poursuivit pour lui-même : "En tout cas tant que Jarod ne lui livrera rien de personnel..."  
  
"J'ai été élevé au Centre". Jarod était allongé sur sa couchette, un peu dure. Lecter leva un sourcil : "Elevé ? Par qui ? Depuis votre petite enfance ?". "Sydney s'est occupé de moi dès 1963". Le psychiatre remarqua : "Voilà donc votre lien avec le Centre. Vous faites partie de leurs petits projets secrets...". Jarod se releva et regarda son interlocuteur dans les yeux : "Oui, je suis ce qu'ils appellent un Caméléon".  
  
Un Caméléon. Comme Kathleen (voir note 1 en bas de page). Espèce dangereuse, s'il en est. Il risquait de se révéler aussi perspicace qu'elle. Oh, mais ce prénom, comment n'avait-il pas fait le lien avant ? Jarod, bien sûr. Ils se ressemblaient tant. Il était son frère jumeau, qui plus est, il ne fallait pas l'oublier. Le Jarod ! Un Caméléon de naissance...  
  
Lecter ne fit pas un geste. Jarod demanda : "Vous ne semblez pas surpris le moins du monde, vous connaissez ce terme ?". Hannibal sourit : "On ne peut rien vous cacher. Je communiquais avec plus d'une personne de cette "entreprise". J'ai d'ailleurs rencontré monsieur "Green" deux fois". Jarod ouvrit des yeux ronds : "Il ne m'en a jamais parlé". Lecter sourit : "Oh ! Plus personne n'aimerait admettre m'avoir approché, excepté les spécialistes désirant un peu de pub qui ont le comportement inverse... Cela dit, Sydney Green est quelqu'un de très compétent, bien qu'un peu naïf concernant les motivations du Centre...".  
  
Jarod demanda : "Pourquoi avez-vous aidé Mlle Parker ?". Hannibal répondit d'un ton neutre : "Je croyais vous l'avoir dit". Le Caméléon expliqua : "Je veux vos vraies motivations". Lecter dit doucement : "Elle me rappelle ma petite soeur. Elles ont le même regard et la même tenacité. Je ne peux rien vous dire de plus". Jarod insista : "Elle est morte depuis longtemps ?" "J'avais sept ans". Jarod supposa : "Elle n'est pas morte par hasard. Les circonstances ont été... pénibles". Il craignit une colère de la part de son voisin, mais non : "Elle... Un homme ressemblant tellement à Lyle s'est chargé d'elle... (il s'interrompit un instant) Ils n'avaient pas le droit, elle était si jeune...". Il ne dit plus rien.  
  
Des pas dans le couloir se firent entendre. On entendit une voix s'exclamer : "Jarod !"  
  
Le Caméléon tressaillit, puis afficha un sourire goguenard et, conscient qu'il était le maître de la situation, prononça : "Bonjour, Mlle Parker. On se balade hors du Centre ?". Mlle Parker, manquant d'étouffer d'indignation, cherchait une réponse cinglante.  
  
Lecter interrompit cette discussion : "Eh bien, agent "Green", avez-vous trouvé Raspail ?". Il souriait. Mlle Parker se calma instantanément.   
  
Bien sûr, si Jarod est là-dedans, pas moyen de le sortir, il a du trouver une identité de choc pour qu'on le place dans cette cellule. Donc si on ne peut pas le sortir de cet hôpital, on ne peut le ramener au Centre. Le Centre pourrait le faire, mais alors... Il tomberait entre leurs griffes et le Centre n'aurait aucune reconnaissance. Aucun intérêt. Je n'ai vu personne, je viens pour Lecter.   
  
Le docteur observait l'intense travail mental que la jeune femme fournissait. Celle-ci s'aperçut qu'il l'observait et décida de prendre le taureau par les cornes avant de se faire désarçonner : "J'ai trouvé un dossier de partitions au nom de Raspail. Ces deux-là se connaissaient ?". Lecter sourit : "Oui". Mlle Parker trouva la réponse courte. Elle fit une petite moue et interrogea : "Quelle était la nature de leurs rapports ?". Lecter répondit : "Vous voulez savoir s'ils étaient amants, c'est cela ?". Mlle Parker ouvrit des yeux ronds, puis afficha un sourire digne d'une pub dentifrice : "C'est le cas ?". "Je n'en sais rien. Mais vous n'avez pas assez fouillé son appartement". Mlle Parker demanda : "Que voulez-vous dire ? Dites-moi ce que vous savez !". Le docteur se leva, s'approcha de la vitre et déclara : "Non ! Vous déterrez les preuves, comme lors d'une séance analytique. C'est votre travail".  
  
  
  
"J'ai trouvé quelque chose qui risque fort de ne pas vous plaire", déclara Broots. Mlle Parker leva les yeux au ciel : "Oh, quoi donc ? Lyle organisait des petites séances avec Raspail dans son appartement ?...". Broots la regarda avec des yeux ronds. "Poursuivez, Broots !". L'informaticien continua : "Heu... Sydney et moi sommes, hum, retournés chez Lyle comme vous nous l'avez demandés. Pendant que vous êtes allée voir le docteur...". Miss Parker s'étonna : "Vous y êtes vraiment retournés ? Je croyais que vous vouliez vérifier votre assurance avant ?...". Broots ignora la remarque et poursuivit : "C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que Sydney est introuvable. Nous avons découvert un autre "cagibi". Je crois que ça nous a... fait un choc à tous les deux".  
  
Mlle Parker, les pieds qu'elle venait de vernir sur son bureau, se releva un peu sur sa chaise, inquiète : "Que voulez-vous dire ? Vous n'avez pas trouvé de cadavre au moins ?". Broots se tortillait nerveusement. "Répondez, Broots !". Le ton était moins cruel et décidé que d'habitude, il le sentit. Il annonça : "Je vous laisse regarder vous-même. Nous n'avons rien voulu ou pu emporter. Sydney a donc décidé de faire des photos". Il tendit un paquet à la Dragon Lady qui s'en saisit non sans appréhension de ses doigts vernis de violet et l'ouvrit instantanément.  
  
Il est des heures où les ombres se dissipent, la douleur se fige, dit Mylène Farmer. Il est des heures où le temps s'arrête. Le temps s'arrêta. Un tourbillon sembla emporter Mlle Parker dans un lieu maudit, une catacombe en pensée. Elle se sentit aspirée. La tête lui tournait, ses pensées tournaient au ralenti, comme pour lui éviter un trop fatal retour à la réalité.  
  
Ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est pas possible. Non, ce n'est pas possible. Cela n'est pas l'oeuvre d'un être humain. C'est inconcevable, inimaginable. Même dans les films d'horreur on ne voit de pareilles atrocités.  
  
Le beau visage de Mlle Parker se décomposait lentement, oeuvre des pensées qui la hantaient et de ces images, si fortes, si irréelles.   
  
Ces photos sont la réalité, elles sont réelles, réelles, REELLES !  
  
Ses yeux semblèrent sortir de leurs orbites, elle ne put étouffer un cri : "Aaaaaaaahhhhhh", qui sortit du plus profond de son être, si faible mais si fort. Elle lâcha les photos.  
  
  
  
Broots se recula, troublé. Mlle Parker se sentit soudain gênée, sa crédibilité allait en s'amenuisant. Elle murmura : "Excusez-moi, Broots". L'informaticien n'avait jamais entendu cela, elle s'excusait ! "Je n'ai jamais vu un tel musée des horreurs. Je m'excuse de vous avoir envoyé là-bas. Aucun être humain ne mérite de voir cela". Sydney entra à ce moment précis dans le bureau : "Merci, Mlle Parker, je suis heureux que vous vous en rendiez compte... Cela dit, pour être sérieux, vous ne savez pas tout".  
  
Mlle Parker le regarda, avec le regard qu'aurait un enfant martyr. L'émotion dans sa voix se perçut quand elle interrogea le psychiatre : "Il garde chez lui des morceaux de... macchabées, des bijoux ensanglantés, des ossements, et ce n'est pas tout ?!...".   
  
Il semble s'être remis, comment fait-il ??  
  
Sydney déclara : "Non, ce n'est pas tout, l'essentiel est de savoir à qui appartiennent ces "objets", d'où ils proviennent". La Dragon Lady supposa : "Ce sont des sortes de trophées, non, des souvenirs de ses victimes ?". "En effet, mais vous ne savez pas le plus étonnant. Ils sont datés et nommés soigneusement, si bien que nous avons identifié chaque victime, en tout cas celles-là... Et certains..." Miss Parker ordonna : "Au point où j'en suis, dites-moi la vérité !".   
  
Sydney baissa le ton et expliqua ce qu'il savait.   
  
Le Miss s'exclama : "Alors il n'est qu'une de ses victimes supplémentaires et non... Oh mon Dieu !"  
  
  
  
"Vous n'avez pas tué Raspail, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda Jarod. "En effet", répondit la voix au timbre métallique de l'autre côté de la vitre, "ce Bowman l'a fait lui-même". Jarod eut un sourire : "Pourquoi avez-vous agi d'une telle manière ?".   
  
Hannibal Lecter eut lui aussi un sourire : "Vous le savez très bien. Vous êtes un Caméléon. Si v...".  
  
Il avait failli dire "votre soeur", mais il ne connaissait pas sa soeur, mieux valait ne pas lui créer un choc maintenant, il le saurait bien assez tôt.  
  
"Si vous avez écouté attentivement, vous savez réfléchir de façon plus méthodique encore. Vous n'avez peut-être pas de diplôme, mais vous vous en sortez sûrement mieux que Chilton... Lequel n'a de toute façon pas de diplôme non plus". Jarod réfléchit et posa la question qui le turlupinait : "Je crois avoir saisi.Pourquoi n'avouez-vous pas la vérité maintenant ?". "Ils ne me croiraient pas, je suis "Hannibal le Cannibale", voyez-vous. Avec les monstres, on ne cherche pas plus loin. Ils croient tous que mon état va en empirant". Jarod réfléchit : "C'est pourquoi personne ne trouve les preuves de cela. Ils ne peuvent prouver quelque chose qui n'existe pas. Vous allez beaucoup mieux, maintenant". "En effet, il n'y a pas de doute là-dessus. Il m'a juste fallu comprendre..." Jarod poursuivit : "... que ce n'était pas votre faute. C'est pour cela que vous avez voulu vous faire enfermer. Vous l'avez voulu ! ". "J'avais peur de finir par réellement devenir ce...". Jarod dit doucement : "Mais maintenant tout danger est écarté, vous êtes guéri. Vous n'avez pas le droit de rester enfermé là sans agir". Lecter haussa les épaules : "Il n'est pas possible de s'échapper d'ici, et Chilton ne va pas ouvrir la porte un beau matin...".  
  
Jarod s'allongea sur son lit et commença, les yeux mi-clos, à réciter des vers tout en réfléchissant :   
  
"Sur toutes les pages lues  
  
Sur toutes les pages blanches  
  
Pierre sang papier ou cendre..."  
  
Le Caméléon s'assit soudain sur son matelas dur et rouvrit les yeux, qui brillaient comme jamais. Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.  
  
  
  
A suivre...  
  
  
  
Note 1 : Kathleen Knight est un personnage que j'ai inventé il y a fort longtemps, quand je créais des fanfics de K2000 (il y a plus de sept ans donc, voire plus). C'est un Caméléon car elle est la soeur jumelle de Jarod. A l'occasion, je publierais ces fanfics (bien mauvais, mais bon...). Je crois que ma cinquième saison virtuelle l'évoquera. Il faut savoir que Kathleen a connu Lecter. Elle a deviné son secret et lui a d'ailleurs écrit.  
  
car elle est la soeur jumelle de Jarod. A l'occasion, je publierais ces fanfics (bien mauvais, mais bon...). Je crois que ma cinquième saison virtuelle l'évoquera. Il faut savoir que Kathleen a connu Lecter. Elle a deviné son secret et lui a d'ailleurs écrit. 


	4. Liberte

Jarodibal (crossover)  
  
Auteur : la même dingue que celle qui a fait ce site, cad Sydnette la Psy-Caméléonne (delphinevb@chez.com)  
  
Fan-fiction terminé le : idée trouvée le 17 octobre 2002, rédaction réelle commencée le vendredi 25 octobre 2002, terminée le dimanche 1er juin 2003 (vi, j'ai pris mon temps... il faut dire que je ne fais pas que ça, loin de là !).  
  
Où le situer : Voir note 2.   
  
Résumé : Jarod discovers secrets of Hannibal Lecter. In the same moment, Miss Parker learns horrible things about her "chéri" brother...  
  
Disclaimer : Non, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (dommage, d'ailleurs !) et je ne touche pas d'argent pour ces fics...  
  
Notes :   
  
Ce fan-fiction devait rester une exclusivité de mon site. Comme tous les textes des pages Internet (protégés par diverses lois de la propriété intellectuelle), il est bien sûr expressément interdit de le copier, même si vous précisez le nom de l'auteur. Le plus simple est de mettre un lien de votre page vers la mienne (pour cela, il n'y a aucun problème. Mais comme je pratique l'échange de liens quasi-systématique, prévenez-moi, je placerai votre adresse dans mes sites partenaires sur la page "Liens").  
  
Note 2 : Nouvelle équation de la Dingue en chef... Jarod + Hannibal = Jarodibal... Hum... J'explique car ça n'est pas évident pour tout le monde (seul mon pôvre entourage comprendrait sans détour...). Ce fanfic est un crossover avec la trilogie Hannibal Lecter de Thomas Harris, qui comporte les ouvrages suivants : "Dragon Rouge", "Le Silence des Agneaux" et "Hannibal". Ces histoires ont été portées à l'écran et sont donc assez connues, facilitant la compréhension du lecteur. J'ai tenté de respecter l'esprit des livres mais bien évidemment non seulement je ne suis pas l'auteur mais en plus il s'agit d'un crossover, alors il est difficile de conserver toute la richesse de l'original. J'ai juste essayé de supprimer toute forme de vulgarité, chose que j'ai du mal à tolérer dans les romans (même si l'histoire est tendancieuse, on peut toujours essayer de sous-entendre plutôt que d'user d'un langage cru). Pour situer un petit peu, j'ai imaginé la situation si Clarice Starling n'était jamais venue et si elle avait été remplacée par un certain agent du FBI, Jarod... Dans la trilogie, cet épisode se situe donc à la place du "Silence des Agneaux" (sauf que l'on sait encore moins de choses sur le docteur, car évidemment si on sait qu'il a dévoré la langue d'une infirmière mon fanfic tombe à l'eau) et dans Le Caméléon il se situe (au départ je ne souhaitais pas du tout le situer) juste après l'épisode où on découvre que Lyle est cannibale : "Que la lumière soit" ("The Agent Of Year Zero"). J'ai écrit ce fanfic car je suis fan d'Hannibal bien sûr et pour changer des fanfics et particulièrement les crossover que j'ai pu imaginer ou lire (personne à ma connaissance n'a imaginé un crossover avec la trilogie).   
  
Note 3 : Ce fanfic est dédié à tous les fans d'Hannibal Lecter... (vous allez vous rendre compte que j'ai trahi l'original mais bon...)  
  
Note 4 : Les parties en italique sont très souvent des pensées des personnages (mais ici, rien n'est en italique, désolée, c'est ainsi dans l'original... Sorry !).  
  
Note 5 : L'auteur, qui est une infatigable bavarde, n'a pas pu se retenir de mettre entre parenthèses tous les commentaires qui lui sont venus à l'esprit pendant l'écriture de ce récit, malgré une lecture moins facile. Si jamais vous vouliez néanmoins des précisions, que vous aviez des questions, envoyez-moi un petit e-mail, je me ferai un plaisir d'y répondre (j'en suis un un stade où je peux encore répondre à tous les e-mails qu'on m'envoie... plus ou moins vite bien sûr, surtout si votre question en amène d'autres qui m'entraînent à créer une nouvelle page).  
  
  
  
PARTIE 4  
  
... Liberté  
  
  
  
  
  
Jarod avait conclu sa réflexion par une évidence : il ne pouvait pas laisser la situation telle qu'elle était. (là passe la musique "Stalker"... lol). Tout allait changer. Radicalement. Tout en réfléchissant, il prit du papier et un crayon et commença à rédiger une lettre et quelques papiers. Il joignit des photos et mit le tout dans une grande enveloppe.  
  
Puis il s'allongea sur le lit en jouant avec son crayon. Il ferma les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, son plan était prêt. Tout était prêt. Dans quelques heures, la vérité allait éclater. Et il serait loin.  
  
  
  
Miss Parker enfonça son pied dans la porte, qui céda avec un léger gémissement. L'objet vitrépartit se cogner dans le mur, tandis que les talons de la Dragon Lady martelaient le sol avec régularité. Elle s'avança doucement vers le bureau. Lyle la regardait venir avec une indifférence évidente. Il n'avait pas de raison de craindre sa visite. Tout en déposant un dossier sur son bureau, elle dit de sa voix rauque : "J'avais oublié de te rendre CA... Mes amitiés à tes nouvelles conquêtes". Elle fit un léger clin d'oeil, accompagné d'un sourire cynique. Puis elle sortit.  
  
Le bruit de ses talons résonnaient encore dans le couloir quand M. Lyle ouvrit le dossier : c'étaient les partitions de Benjamin Raspail.  
  
  
  
Barney lisait des poèmes, tout en surveillant activement les cellules. Il pressentait quelque chose. Un événement allait se produire, il en était certain. Mais quoi ? Les patients semblaient calmes, le docteur Lecter dormait comme souvent la journée. Bowman dessinait.  
  
Une odeur de grillé arriva aux narines de Barney. Cela lui rappelait un barbecue auquel il avait participé étant gamin. Son père était encore là, il n'avait pas encore abandonné sa mère.  
  
Cependant, une odeur de grillé était inhabituelle ici. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Plus qu'inhabituelle. Il se leva d'un bond et regarda à travers la porte vitrée qui le séparait du couloir. De la fumée semblait venir de l'extérieur. Il sortit en trombe de la loge, parcourut un couloir et se dirigea vers une fenêtre. Ce qu'il craignait se produisait réellement : un incendie dans l'aîle droite, l'administration. Les flammes dévoraient le mur et sans doute l'intérieur mais ne montaient pas très haut encore. Il fallait donner l'alerte. Barney sortit afin de prévenir tout le monde, puis il composa en hâte le numéro des pompiers.  
  
Une limousine noire arriva à ce moment : le docteur Chilton en sortit, sa convalescence était terminée mais le cauchemar commençait. Tout le personnel s'agitait, les gens couraient dans tous les sens. Les pompiers arrivèrent et déplièrent leur échelle. L'eau gicla.  
  
Une porte claqua quelque part. On ne vit pas deux silhouettes sortir et se fondre dans la foule des badauds.  
  
  
  
"C'est incompréhensible, docteur Chilton !". Crawford était pâle, signe que la colère montait en lui. "Pourtant il faut se rendre à l'évidence ! Votre petit protégé a fait évader Hannibal Lecter. Tous deux se sont enfuis, notre caméra a saisi les images. Regardez vous-même !".  
  
Sur l'écran, on voyait en effet deux silhouettes courir. Le visage de Lecter était facilement reconnaissable.  
  
Crawford rétorqua : "On ne voit pas l'autre individu. Rien ne nous dit qu'il s'agit de Goldteam". Chilton regarda son interlocuteur bien dans les yeux et répliqua : "Il a disparu lui aussi comme par hasard. L'avez-vous revu ? Hum ?". Crawford cria : "Tout cela ne se serait pas produit si votre personnel de surveillance avait mieux fait son travail !". "Les deux détenus ont du profiter de l'incendie. Qui sait s'ils ne l'ont pas allumé eux-même ?".  
  
Ils marchaient vers les cellules, maintenant vides et grandes ouvertes.  
  
Chilton tendit un bras, un sourire mesquin sur les lèvres : "Vous voyez ?!". Crawford examina les cellules et fronça les sourcils. "Attendez deux secondes !". Il s'avança dans la cellule de Bowman-Goldteam et saisit un objet posé sur le lit : "Qu'est-ce que c'est ?". Chilton haussa les épaules : "Je n'en sais rien. Cette enveloppe n'était pas là tout à l'heure". Crawford la retourna et sursauta en voyant son nom écrit sur l'épaisse enveloppe brune. Il l'ouvrit et se saisit de la lettre présente à l'intérieur. Il la lut et parcourut rapidement d'autres documents. "Vous savez", dit-il à Chilton, "tout grand psychiatre que vous êtes, j'ai l'impression que vous avez commis une erreur quelque part. Sur le coup, l'agent Graham est tombé dans un piège. Mais pour vous la fosse était d'autant plus béante. Frédérick, je serais vous, je prendrais ma retraite avant le scandale". Chilton, à travers ses lunettes d'écailles, le regarda d'un air stupide et ouvrit la bouche toute grande à l'instar des carpes. Crawford ne le laissa pas continuer : "Non, ne dites rien, lisez simplement cela". Il tendit la lettre au directeur et saisit un petit téléphone cellulaire. "Allô ? C'est Crawford. Réunissez le maximum d'informations concernant un certain Lyle Roberts, le plus vite possible !".  
  
Il raccrocha et se préparait à sortir quand une inscription sur le mur attira son attention. Il s'approcha. A la craie était inscrit un mot : "Liberté".  
  
  
  
"Vous savez, Jarod, je vous ai mal jugé. Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien. Je souhaite de tout coeur que vous retrouviez votre famille"  
  
"Qui peut juger, docteur Lecter ? Je n'ai pas été très honnête avec vous. Seulement je ne pouvais pas deviner la vérité. Je me demande s'ils vont le trouver".  
  
"Bowman ?"  
  
"Oui"  
  
"Probablement pas. Vous connaissez le Centre... Ils préféreraient éliminer le FBI complet. Et puis je ne crois pas qu'ils retrouveront quoi que ce soit sur "Lyle Roberts"..."  
  
"Malheureusement votre réputation ne sera pas rétablie"  
  
"Je me fiche de ma réputation. J'ai le soleil, j'ai la liberté et un bon verre de château-pétrus... (il rit légérement) Tout ce qu'un homme peut désirer, à part l'amour bien sûr, mais je ne saurais dire si je puis aimer. La seule personne que j'ai su aimer est bien loin maintenant. Et il m'a fallu si longtemps pour comprendre que jamais la tasse brisée ne reviendrait sur la table intacte..." (ndr : allusion au livre "Hannibal", voir note 1)  
  
"Mischa est dans votre coeur et quelque part dans les méandres de votre Palais, elle le sait. Vivez heureux, et bonne chance !"  
  
"Bonne chance à vous aussi, Jarod".  
  
Le Caméléon raccrocha. Le soleil se couchait lentement sur la ville italienne où il avait choisi de s'installer. Il se trouvait sur une terrasse bien éclairée d'un petit restaurant situé dans les hauteurs. Jarod pouvait voir les toits des maisons et les clochers des églises se profiler telles des ombres chinoises.  
  
Il écrivait, sur un papier mauve et épais, d'une texture douce. Sa plume répandait une trace noire et régulière. Miss Parker serait ravie d'avoir de ses nouvelles. Cela devait bien faire deux jours qu'il ne l'avait pas contactée... "Sur mes refuges détruits  
  
Sur mes phares écroulés  
  
Sur les murs de mon ennui..."  
  
Il sourit tendrement. Non, à la réflexion elle allait écumer de rage...   
  
Le soleil disparaît définitivement derrière une colline jouxtant la magnifique Firenze. Le docteur Lecter avait raison, le spectacle n'avait pas d'égale. Et ce chianti était délicieux. Jarod saisit la caraffe de cristal et se resservit un demi-verre, qu'il dégusta en réfléchissant.   
  
  
  
La plume court sur le papier. Les images de la grandissime Florence se gravent dans sa mémoire.   
  
  
  
"J'écris ton nom  
  
Et par le pouvoir d'un mot  
  
Je recommence ma vie  
  
Je suis né pour te connaître  
  
Pour te nommer  
  
Liberté."  
  
  
  
  
  
Fin  
  
  
  
  
  
Vouala, j'espère que ça n'a déçu personne et que les fans des livres de Harris ne m'en veulent pas d'avoir modifié l'histoire à ce point...  
  
J'ai écrit ce fanfic très sérieusement comme "Transylvania" et j'espère donc qu'il aura un succès proportionnel à mon travail... lol Pour tout feedback (n'hésitez-pas, remarques, corrections sont les bienvenues), e-mail me !  
  
Note ajoutée : Bon, donc pour ceux qui voudraient, les autres fanfics sont sur mon site : http://www.chez.com/delphinevb. Une partie sur Hannibal Lecter va bientôt s'y ajouter ;-) Pour les amateurs. Et Onyssius est mis à jour régulièrement.  
  
  
  
Note 1 : Mischa Lecter est la petite soeur d'Hannibal, morte dévorée à la fin de la 2ème guerre mondiale. 


End file.
